Smack That
by TurtleFriedRice
Summary: Zoro has jealousy issues when it comes to a certain love cook. Perhaps punishment is in order? Birthday fic for Gagakuma


Sanji swallowed thickly when he heard Zoro's voice call for him from the living room. He wasn't scared, fuck no he didn't get scared of Zoro, he could kick his ass, but still he couldn't help the anxiety rolling around in his gut about what the underlining serious tone of the Marimo's voice could have meant. He had some guesses, but he could only hope they weren't true. Even so he turned off the burners on his stove. The blond couldn't shake off this feeling that it would be awhile before he could return to cooking their meal.

Taking a deep breath and mentally giving himself a pep talk, he walked out of his kitchen and into the living room. It was best not to give Zoro any indications that he was currently, slightly, micro sized intimidated. He froze though when he saw the Marimo sitting calmly at the edge of his chair, his hand lightly massaging his temple as he stared at the contents on the coffee table.

He glanced up with dark eyes and caught Sanji fast, causing the cook to swallow any arguments he was building up to say and gestured him closer with his finger.

"Come here."

It was the way it was so innocently and calmly said that gave it the biggest danger factor. Zoro simply wasn't an innocent person and his actions always could have different meanings then the obvious. Not to mention, as Sanji realized now what was on the coffee table and nearly went into cardiac arrest, when jealousy was involved.

He wanted to smack himself in the face for being such an idiot. Had he really forgotten to put up his playboys before Zoro returned back from work? Of course Sanji of all people would know how infuriatingly jealous his lover got when even the gesture of eyes on a woman had his blood boiling. Who knew what to expect now that it was obvious he'd seen Sanji's rather explicit collection.

Still though, had Sanji even gotten those out today? He could have sworn he put them back unless… A paranoid Zoro went searching for this? Either way, it didn't matter now as Sanji had been caught and that only meant one thing. A lot of ass kissing would be needed if he didn't want his living room wrecked again.

Fiddling with the cuffs of his shirt, Sanji approached the Marimo cooly, glancing from him to the magazines and back again. He kept his composure, not giving in. He liked his porno magazines dammit, why couldn't he have them? It was Zoro's ring on his freaking finger anyway.

"Sup Marimo?" He asked, yes definitely cool.

Zoro sat up though a bit in his seat, taking another deep breath and looking up at Sanji through thin black frames. It shot something unique through Sanji, cause fuck he loved Zoro in his glasses, but even so he knew he was looking through him, studying him. Then without much to say he looked to the playboys.

"When did you get these?" Zoro reached out, knocking the stack over so that each magazine slid enough for just a peek at their covers. "I thought we went over this, cook."

Sanji sighed. Dammit, dammit, dammit. Did he actually look freaking hurt? Fuck he was to good at acting but it was working, Sanji's heart seemed to lightly ache as he felt guilty. He didn't like making Zoro feel this jealous and he didn't want him feeling inferior. He stepped forward, his hand going to Zoro's shoulder as he moved in front of him and lightly shoved him back so that his attention was away from the porn and to his blond husband.

"Zoro," He whispered, parting his lips cause he would regret doing this later. "We did go over this, how many times do I have to tell you, you shitty Marimo-" He pushed him back further now so that Zoro's back was against the chair and took matters into his own hands by slowly letting his knees fall against the corner and Zoro's legs, straddling him. "-to not get so jealous? It makes that ugly mug so uncute."

Zoro still didn't have a lot to say though, averting his eyes. "You know how I feel about those."

The cook only lightly shook his head, frowning as his hand moved to lightly caress Zoro's cheek and guide his gaze back to him. "And you know how I feel about you." He pointed out once more. "Those are just books Zoro, so what if I look at them sometimes, you know the only one I really ever get off to is…"

The Marimo's brow rose, waiting expectantly for this answer and it only made Sanji's face flush and he glared. "Well I'm not going to just say it like that Shit head. I'm not some horny school girl!"

Zoro huffed, seemingly unphased by this again and drowning in silent fury. "You said you wouldn't get anymore, or have you already forgotten?"

Sanji turned his face away. No he hadn't forgotten he just hadn't imagined he would ever get caught again. He would admit, he could be cocky sometimes when he thought he could outsmart Zoro, though he hated that about himself. Since it was only at the last moments like this that he would remember how much of an emotional person his spouse was and trusted every word that he said. He screwed up.

"Old habits die hard…?" He whispered under his breath, but regretted his sarcasm when Zoro's scowl shadowed. "Oi, oi Zoro I'm joking. It's just they're just pictures, nothing else. I love you, so why do you gotta stress about all that? Don't you trust me shit head?"

He moved and gently began to slip the glasses off of the Marimo's face. "Hey," He smiled, a bit of hope in his tone he wanted Zoro to go for. "I'll prove it to you too if you want. Oh-"

But the plan backfired. His eyes widened slightly as the glasses seemed to slip from his grasp. He cringed slightly listening to them fall onto his knee and then onto the floor with the smallest of clatters and prayed that they weren't ruined. How to ruin a moment in more ways than one, by Sanji. His cheeks flushed again and he didn't even dare look at Zoro's expression, knowing how much he was paranoid about his glasses as well. They did help him not be blind as a bat after all.

"Dammit, give me a sec I'll get it." He muttered quickly in his embarrassment, moving and reaching down at his side so he could look at see where it had tumbled off too.

Zoro sat up in his chair, still annoyed but watched as Sanji searched and how convientant it was to him that he untucked his legs from straddling around Zoro, so that now he was practically just leaning over him…ass in the air. The Marimo looked at Sanji's ass while a smirk worked at his lips and lifted his hand, watching as he curved it. This, he would like this. He gave Sanji a strong grope to the ass, listening to the slight yelp of surprise from the blond who instantly turned his attention back to him.

"Ow! What the fuck Marimo?!" He demanded explaination.

Zoro wouldn't give him one yet though. With a finger in the belt loop of Sanji's pants he yanked him back a ways so that he really was like a child bent over his knee. It helped that the strength of the pull brought the pants down a few inches, exposing the top of the cook's bare white ass. Before Sanji could even process the position he'd been pulled into and the exposure of his rear, he could feel his pants practically being ripped down off him, causing him to shiver. The hell!? Was Zoro actually going to-

Smack, went the first hard one to Sanji's cheeks that had him crying out cause damn, the blond didn't even need to hear about Zoro's jealousy, he could fucking feel it. He clenched his teeth, baring the sting that followed and tried to ignore the chuckle from Zoro above. He felt a sudden blow to his ear, where Zoro bent forward slightly in order to lightly coo and reassure him.

"Old habits die hard, Cook."

Sanji didn't even have to brace for it he already knew what was coming next. Another wave of power made its way against the bottom of his body. The Marimo's hand practically on fire, or so it felt in the collision. If Sanji's ass had a pulse before, he never knew until moments like this when he was actually throbbing. God damn it hurt. He didn't like to admit it, but there were tears starting at the corner of his eyes at each passing blow.

"Stop asshole!"

He was ignored however. To make matters worse there was a rhythm to the spanks that slammed him forward, causing his groin to grind against the Marimo's knees. It was making him hard even against his will. It was one thing to ignore the unique bit of acceptance he was getting now with his ass so numb, yet on fire, but now to be so hard and pushed into friction…

Zoro's smirk didn't fade away, he liked this, he liked it a lot. He didn't give into Sanji's protests though, cause he knew he secretly liked this too from previous experiences when they would experiment, and he was getting rather aroused himself, which he was sure Sanji could feel being on top of him. But he just couldn't help how much he loved to watch him squirm after his hand met with such a luxurious ass.

Sanji's protests and whines had turned into panting, his involuntary dry humps to Zoro's side with literally nothing in between him and his denim, since his bottom half had been exposed for all to see, working him over and clouding his better judgment. It was like his initial logical thoughts of wanting Zoro to stop had vanished and he wanted him to continue. He was an awful spouse, he deserved this punishment, this spanking. He was looking at other people, woman at that which he knew Zoro hated. Perhaps without realizing it he wanted this kind of response.

He nearly groaned again when Zoro's hand halted and didn't collide with his skin, causing him confusion and a twitch to his excitement. Before Sanji could totally turn his face back to look though Zoro was there, leaning down again and softly nipping at his ear. The hand that had been so harsh traveled up and under the back of Sanji's shirt, his finger tracing down designs overtop of his spine. He couldn't help but snort at the way the cook's body still rocked forward and against his leg, he wanted more. Then how he pulled away, shamefull at the fact he had.

"Why do you even try to lie to me anymore?" Zoro pondered out loud. The sight of the cook like this had his blood boiling so fierce he wanted to roll him down to the floor just then and there and take him, but he controlled the urge, remembering why exactly he was punishing his dear love cook. "I see the way you look at them and their bodies…"

Sanji shook his head. "No Zoro it's not like that…!" He tried to explain out breathlessly, but was silenced by an invasion of his mouth. Three fingers from Zoro's free hand.

The Marimo wasn't going to hear anything more that wasn't a cry from the cook until he was done with his objective. He sat back up once more to continue his job but as he did his dark eyes crossed something that gave him even more inspiration. With his smacking hand, that was tingling as it was nothing but infatuated with Sanji's round ass, reached out and grabbed the nearest porn magazine.

He made a slight noise in the back of his throat in disgust at the cover photo, but still he used the help of Sanji's back to roll it up. Zoro would show Sanji the error of his ways with that which he was so sinfully addicted to. He could show him how much these things hurt. He slapped it against the inflamed flesh with devious intent, listening to Sanji moan as he desperately tried not to clench down on Zoro's teeth, only coating them with unintentional saliva.

Sanji loved Zoro but yes, this was exactly why he tried not to get on his jealous bad side. His tongue pressed up against Zoro's fingers, the tears streaming down his face making him nothing shy of a hot mess. His rear end seemed so numb it had his ears pretty much ringing that he couldn't handle it anymore. Prerelease had already slipped past him and against Zoro and now it was time for the full show, a fucking fabric burn working on his shaft.

His body shuddered against another blow to his rear and he came hard with the collision, soaking those fucking jeans because damn did he need to. He snarled out a groan hard against Zoro's fingers, which stilled enough to feel the vibration. Then he gasped, falling limp and exhaustedly against Zoro, his frame aching and his mind elsewhere on cloud nine.

Zoro froze too, his mind elsewhere as he felt Sanji's release sink through the fabric of his pants and meet his leg. He took a deep breath, throwing the porn magazine off to the side and retreating his hand. He watched curiously the strands of saliva that followed with him, but only to wipe his hand off and on the blondes shirt. He waited just a few more moments until finally he rolled Sanji off of him and onto the floor.

Sanji landed with more than necessary dramatic splat, his arms out as he hissed when his ass meet carpet. But still he looked up and glared at Zoro. The Marimo got up and out of his seat, bending down to finally get the glasses that had been misplaced earlier and put them on, then he looked down and met eyes with the red faced blond.

"They won't make you feel like that, remember it." He said, trying to look like a badass in the last few moments. He stepped over Sanji and moved the coffee table out of the way. "I'm going to shower, so clean yourself up."

Sanji didn't move from his spot until several moments later, when the euphoric haze had completely left him and now all he could feel was how fucking sore he was. Slowly, makeing sure to keep his ass far from touching anything, he pulled himself up and onto his knees.

"Fucking Marimo…" He cursed under his breath, taking a moment to put the porn magazine his lover had thrown to the side back on the table with the others.

What had he been trying to do really? Humiliate him? That was punishment? He hissed until he noticed something that caught his eye. There was a cold feeling to his side, where his shirt had become moist. He lifted it slightly to inspect it and grinned. Some punishment when the Marimo himself couldn't handle it. What a shit head, he'd gone and jizzed as well, right into the cook's side where he'd been on him, most likely while he was to distracted by his own orgasm.

"And he calls me the pervert."

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY HENNI. This is for you ./o/ hope its a good one my internet child .. err adult? They grow up so fast. Thank you Blackat-greneys for helping me with this one in terms of beta ! Hope everyone enjoys my first attempt at spanking XD**


End file.
